Who are you?
by Anri Suede
Summary: Why am I still hiding in this form? Why didn't I kill them from the start? Is it because I'm weak?. No.. I'm much stronger than them...
1. Chapter 1

___'Why am I still here?... I'm sorry...'  
_

___'Why am I hiding in this form?... I should have come back home...'_

___'My comrades are still waiting for me... I'm sorry'_

___'I've abandoned them.. Please forgive me..'_

___'Please.. Just forget about me and move on.. I'm not suited to be your leader..'_

___'I've played with humans memories so that they know me... I thought humans were stupid and weak...'_

___'Turns out.. I'm the one who's being played with...'_

___'So, abandon me.. Forget about me.. I'm just a weakling..'_

___'Leave me..'_

___'In this Human World..'_

___'Since.. the Demon World is no longer suited for me..'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?", Oga looked at Furuichi while wiping his blood coming from his mouth. "W-what are you saying Oga? I am who I am, Furuichi".

Hilda took out her sword and point it at Furuichi, "Takayuki Furuichi, you're becoming a threat to Beel-sama".

"Hilda-san.., d-don't be like this.. W-why are you guys looking at me like that?! S-stop it!". Seven mysterious people were standing at mid air, watching them. Suddenly one of them jumped and land behind Furuichi, instantly kneeling towards him.

"Leader, we came here to bring you back", he said with a straight face.

"W-what?.. What are you talking about?.. I DON'T KNOW YOU! Stop treating me like you know me!", Furuichi said in a furious tone.

"Leader... Stop behaving like this and come back home with us...", the man plead at Furuichi.

"Look man,.. I really don't know you. Stop making people misunderstands things", again Furuichi glared at him.

Then a woman voices out 'one of the mysterious people', "Leader, we really didn't want to do this but we don't have any other alternative". She ran towards Oga in a super speed motion, even Hilda can't keep up with her, she locks both Oga's arm 'almost breaking it', pinning him at the floor causing him and Baby Beel to fall. 'like wrestlers always do'.

"If you don't come with us, I'm afraid this man wouldn't see sunrise tomorrow", she threaten Furuichi.

Furuichi was speechless. Oga was just suprised that he was suddenly pinned down. Then another man landed where they were standing, "Do be careful Alcestis.. That man has some _Fortuna Victrix _in him. Don't want you to die so early now.. *chuckles*".

"Shut it, Dae.. Focus on retrieving Leader..", she growled at him.

Oga pinch the woman's arm causing her to lose her grip. "Ow!". Oga then rolled over and kicked the woman at her face making her fly cause' of the sudden impact. "You're pretty tough,... for a woman", Oga started to enjoy it seeing that the unknown people came here to fight.

"Furuichi, I don't understands this but you're gonna explain this shit to me after we got home, got it?", Oga smirks at Furuichi getting ready to fight. "You!", Oga pointed at the woman. ".. c-ces..cestis woman! Get ready to be kicked on the ass".

"It's Alcestis! ALCESTIS! Remember that! Cause' that's gonna be the last name you ever heard in your life!", Alcestis eager to fight.

"Calm down, Al. We came here not to fight", the man who pleaded Furuichi stands straight and glares at Oga "We'll come back again to bring Leader with us, for now we'll retreat".

The seven mysterious people suddenly vanished.

Oga then came running towards Furuichi with his demonic scary face, grabbing Furuichi at his shoulder "You fuck, explain this shit".

* * *

**Hello :3 Anri Suede is in the house! Hahaha~~ Well I'm just want to explain things so it isn't mindfucking you all :3 Hahaha..**

_**Fortuna Victrix = It's simply a fortune/good luck to bring victory in battles~**_

_**So the mysterious people.. If this were a manga it'll be a whole lot easier.. So to put it simple, those people have**_** 3 women and 4 men. _Here they only introduced two name. _**

**_The woman = Alcestis  
The man said Oga had good luck = DaeThe man kneeling at Furuichi = still unknown...  
_**

So that's all, I'm still working on the next chapter. Tell me if you all didn't understand this shit.. hahaha.. Peace!


End file.
